The U.S. Patent 2004/0062005 A1 discusses a power converter which is used to drive electric industrial motors. This device has circuit modules which are disposed on a heat sink. In addition to the circuit modules, electrical conductors are also provided. In this design, it is disadvantageous that the electrical conductors take up a relatively great amount of space.